


a kiss and I will surrender

by storytellerj



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/F, Gender-Switch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 03:43:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7785427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storytellerj/pseuds/storytellerj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Жизнь никогда не ошибается, а противоположности созданы для того, чтобы притягиваться - Луи, рвущая бумагу со своими же едва придуманными строками при каждом удобном случае, сомневалась в этом лишь поначалу. А Гарри, чья голова была с утра до вечера забита интегральным и дифференциальным исчислениями, никогда и возможности засомневаться в этом не допускала.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a kiss and I will surrender

Их свёл тот самый апрельский день, в который одному человеку кажется, что дождь – это отвратительнейшее погодное явление, а другой радуется первым весенним осадкам с абсолютно искренним, ребяческим счастьем в глазах. И знакомства как такового не состоялось, да оно и не нужно было, потому что при Луи первыми словами Гарри, до костяшек пальцев стянувшей рукава продырявленного на плече свитера, были:

– Да, я читала этот "туманный май"...

И Луи решила, что было бы неплохо, если бы она могла одним лишь взглядом выражать всю свою благодарность, всю признательность, всё обожание и уважение, вихрем заискрившееся в голове. Но такого умения не было, и она, лишь улыбнувшись и быстрым движением машинально заправив прядку за ухо, поднялась с дивана и протянула руку новой соседке.

– Было бы неплохо, если бы ты помогала мне с историей литературы.  
– Только взамен на рассказ о тождественных бозонах, – тонкие прохладные пальцы легли в ладонь хозяйки квартиры, и та не поняла последние два слова, правда, не особо ясно, почему – то ли из-за пренебрежительного отношения к физике в старших классах, то ли из-за осторожного рукопожатия, каким её одарила Гарри. – Можно заменить чем-нибудь вроде спектрального анализа.

История литературы, бозоны и прочие несочетаемые вещи тают под красное вино и Алекса Тёрнера на повторе, и Луи нравится Гарри, а Гарри – Луи, и Луи порывается спросить, почему у девушки такое поистине мужское имя, но в её паспорте видит чётко отпечатанное _Гарриет_ и забывает о таком глупом по своей сути вопросе. Гарри нежна и, наверное, ласкова, а её уставший от системного программирования взгляд ищет приюта, неосторожно скользя по точеным, четким чертам лица хозяйки квартиры, а Луи почему-то спрашивает её про то, насколько трудно ей учиться, хоть по Гарри и так всё понятно.

– Не так трудно, как налаживать отношения с теми, у кого я снимаю жильё, – и Гарри хочет рассказать Луи про многообразие связей в атомах, про то, насколько удивительна по своим свойствам вода, про то, что градусная мера угла падения равна градусной мере угла отражения, а потом – что на ноль делить _можно_ , а параллельные прямые так или иначе пересекутся, но добавляет к сказанному лишь: – ты, возможно, во мне разочаруешься, потому что я невыносима. – И, зевая, прикрывает рот тыльной стороной ладони, а Луи хочется заплести из её пушистых кудрявых волос, небрежно рассыпанных по плечам, большую толстую косу, какие носят пугливые большеглазые посланницы с какой-то иной вселенной в её воображении.

Луи сонно щурится на утренний будильник, а Гарри на кухне уже тихо позвякивает то ли вилками, то ли тарелками, и, возможно, она уже уходит, делает Луи вывод через пару минут, когда квартирантка буквально на цыпочках крадётся в свою комнату в одной большой футболке, достающей ей до середины бедра, зажав между зубов маленькую пластмассовую расческу, собирая волосы в неаккуратный хвост. Луи хочет попрощаться с ней, но говорит лишь "доброе утро" сипловатым со сна голосом, встречаясь взглядом с широко распахнутыми удивленными глазами Гарри.

– Прости, пожалуйста, что я разбудила тебя, – а на кухне Луи пытается найти хоть парочку следов фаст-фуда, но видит в мусорке лишь пакетик от каши быстрого приготовления и приподнимает брови, потому что, вроде как, студенты должны питаться какой-нибудь острой лапшой, а не той пищей, от которой их тошнит. Впрочем, саму Луи тошнит от слов "геометрия", "алгебра", "химия" и "физика", и, должно быть, у Гарри совершенно нет рвотного рефлекса, а, может, это никогда не ошибающаяся Вселенная подкинула на соединение плюс и минус, совершенно непохожие, но вместе с этим неудержимо тянущиеся друг к другу.

Гарри сидит на лавочке в парке, забравшись на неё с ногами, грызет кончик карандаша, пока сосредоточенно листает учебник, и одним лишь мутным, никак не желающим абстрагироваться от проевшей мозг науки взглядом отвечает на заезженные подкаты парней. Неинтересных ей парней. Совершенно неинтересных. Гарри не заботится о сползшей резинке, о слезящихся от напряжения глазах, о мурашках, щекочущих кожу, когда температура на улице опускается, и лишь когда становится темно – уже совсем темно, – наконец закрывает учебник, молча удивляется отсутствию людей в парке и бредёт домой.

На пару мгновений, правда, останавливается, не позволявшая раньше называть себе съёмную квартиру домом, но криво, одним лишь уголком губ улыбается, перевешивая сумку с левого плеча на правое, и звенит ключами, когда подходит к двери _дома_.

Май нежничает и осторожничает, Гарри сидит в комнате за конспектами, периодически всё так же на цыпочках пробираясь на кухню за таблетками от головной боли, а Луи в очередной раз кидает в мусорное ведро скомканную бумажку, исчерканную в порыве вдохновения. Гарри бормочет во сне о чём-то совершенно непонятном для Луи, а та и не старается вдумываться, потому что заглядывает в её комнату лишь за необходимой литературой – и не больше, конечно же, не больше. Гарри болеет, извиняется за каждый раз, когда её бьёт кашель, а Луи порывается позвонить в больницу, и лишь мягкое, робкое касание запястья удерживает её от этого.

– Пожалуйста, не надо.

И Луи просто садится рядом, и тогда Гарри спрашивает её, знает ли она что-то о теории Хокинга о параллельных мирах, и Луи со скучающим и вместе с этим честным видом отрицательно мотает головой, но странно притихает и внимательно вглядывается в зелёные глаза напротив, когда Гарри вполголоса рассказывает ей о самой жизни Стивена Хокинга, совершенно не поэтичной, как может показаться на первый взгляд. Гарри ловит её за руку, когда Луи хочет уйти на кухню за таблетками, и густо краснеет, потому что _конечно, конечно же, иди, а то и сама заболеешь_ , а все парни и правда оказываются неинтересными, совершенно неинтересными.

Это первый вечер, когда Луи, несмотря даже на робкие протесты, ложится с ней в одной комнате на одной полутораспальной кровати, делая ставку на собственный железный иммунитет, а Гарри утыкается носом в подушку, когда сил остается на одно дыхание, и уж никак не на признание того, что тепло в районе солнечного сплетения возникает отнюдь не от разъевшей организм простуды.

Простуда глушится антибиотиками, а Гарри, по правде говоря, и не хочется выздоравливать, потому что это значит снова не видеть Луи целыми днями, потому что кроме Луи у неё и нет больше близких знакомых, и пусть Луи рассуждает о ямбах и хореях, а она в ответ тихо повторяет правила дифференцирования – Гарри кажется, что с Луи ей комфортнее всего. И когда случается первая ссора, болезненно вспыхнувшая из ниоткуда, Гарри почему-то думает, что Луи сейчас же выставит её из квартиры, но та только хлопает дверью своей комнаты и ничего ей больше не говорит, а Гарри лишь кусает губы, нервничая из-за глупой ругани сильнее, чем из-за вплотную подобравшегося первого экзамена.

Гарри впервые плачет, когда сдаёт экзамен на "отлично", просто опасаясь идти домой, опасаясь обнаружить там Луи, холодную, молчаливую, и боязливо стучится к ней в комнату, когда хочет пригласить выпить чаю, но замирает в дверном проеме, не решаясь произнести ни слова, видя ее спящей в окружении исписанных листов бумаги. Гарри впервые хочет её поцеловать, но просто тихонько закрывает дверь, а во второй раз беззвучно плачет вечером того же дня, когда Луи, _её_ Луи весело щебечет по телефону с каким-то Лиамом, беззаботно хохочет, грохочет чем-то, выкидывая на пол из шкафа свои вещи, и Гарри должно быть на это плевать, у неё экзамены, но Луи уходит, не прощаясь, и Гарри ждёт её до самой ночи – просто чтобы сказать "спасибо" неизвестно за что. Экзамены оголяют её нервы, заставляют остро реагировать на каждую трель мобильного телефона хозяйки квартиры, и Гарри всё вернее влюбляется в человека, которого толком и не знает, а Луи гуляет с Лиамом и смеётся над его совершенно непонятными для Гарри шутками.

Они балансируют на грани ссоры каждую секунду, и Гарри решает, что ей лучше молчать в принципе, а Луи слепо ревнует её к учебникам и не находит сил наступить собственной гордости на горло, чтобы просто предложить девушке прогуляться. Луи с головой ныряет в иллюзию нужности, созданную Лиамом, а Гарри стирает слезу за слезой, не давая им падать на и без того паршиво пропечатанные на бумаге учебника буквы; Гарри утром некого благодарить за поддержку перед всё же успешно сданными экзаменами, а вечером она смущённо улыбается Зейну, с которым каким-то уму не постижимым образом умудряется познакомиться и на вопрос "у тебя кто-то есть?" отвечает тихое "да". _Да, есть. Да, я техник до мозга костей, но она – да, это девушка – сделала из меня грёбаного романтика, которого я, знаешь, никогда никому не покажу, кроме неё. Да, она не знает об этом. Да. Да, давай напьёмся._

Гарри больше не стучится в её дверь, потому что, пожалуй, мешать Луи устраивать личную жизнь – самое отвратительное, что она может сделать, а Луи почти каждую ночь замирает на пороге её комнаты, просто молча смотря на то, как та спит, и огромными усилиями заставляет себя оставаться на месте, не испытывать желания лечь рядом.

Пик непонимания приходится на конец июня, и Гарри, впервые схватившаяся за нож, поднося его к запястью, осознаёт, что даже не может вспомнить причину очередной ссоры, раскалённым добела железом хлестнувшей по и без того искалеченным чувствам только двумя словами: _ты невыносима_. Она дрожащей рукой откладывает нож на стол, бормочет _возьми себя в руки_ , душит себя собственными слезами и свободно порхающими в голове воспоминаниями, сопоставлениями того, насколько они с ней разные – катастрофически разные, два абсолютных несоответствия, техник и гуманитарий, которые, вроде как, должны быть созданы друг для друга, – и другой рукой нащупывает на подоконнике мобильный телефон. Звонит Зейну, старается делать надтреснутый от слёз голос более-менее бодрым, когда просит его о встрече, и позволяет себе разрыдаться по поводу Луи, как она считает, в последний раз – в баре, а Зейн гладит её по плечу, и она пьёт бокал за бокалом красного вина, точь-в-точь такого же, какое она пила в первый вечер с Луи. Зейн говорит, что это шанс либо порвать всё одним махом, либо наконец признаться, а Гарри невпопад кивает, потому что ей хотелось бы видеть сейчас Луи на его месте, и она шепчет _я люблю тебя_ , когда нестерпимо желает обнять её, даже пав в следующую секунду жертвой очередного меткого словесного броска.

Зейн крепко держит её за руку, пока Гарри, едва видя что-то за слезами, дрожащими пальцами набирает сообщение, будучи не в силах звонить, не в силах мешать Луи, надеясь, что та прочтёт сообщение куда позже, может, даже завтра утром. Гарри пишет о том, что знает, как она невыносима, что она не специально – просто не умеет, просто не может иначе, просто не может без Луи, просто _любит_ Луи, и Зейн просит её просто выключить телефон после отправки, а после ведёт пошатывающуюся, полностью разбитую, признавшуюся наконец и себе, и Луи в своих чувствах, девушку к ней же домой.

И, возможно, куда проще было бы просто собрать все вещи, не думая рассматривать все другие возможные варианты развития событий, и прогрохотать колёсиками чемодана по ступенькам вниз, не прощаясь и искренне убеждая себя в том, что в этом просто нет смысла; но куда приятнее, собрав последние силы, оттолкнуть от себя кипучую смесь острых противоречий и просто лечь, через бесконечно долгую череду секунд как можно крепче обняв осторожно устроившуюся рядом девушку, и робко поцеловать её в плечо, умоляя себя не удариться в слёзы уже в который раз за день.

И услышать тихое-тихое, подтверждённое мягким поцелуем в губы:

– Я тоже тебя люблю.

Ведь чёртова жизнь никогда не ошибается, а противоположности созданы для того, чтобы притягиваться – Луи, рвущая бумагу со своими же едва придуманными строками при каждом удобном случае, сомневалась в этом лишь поначалу, делясь своими подозрениями исключительно с по-братски любимым Лиамом. А Гарри, чья голова была с утра до вечера забита интегральным и дифференциальным исчислениями, никогда и возможности засомневаться в этом не допускала.


End file.
